Star Trek: The Imzadi Files
by Rising Sun
Summary: The personal logs of Commander William T. Riker and Councilor Deanna Troi
1.

Title: The Imzadi Files – Unnatural Selection  
  
   
  
Author: Rising Sun  
  
For feedback e-mail me at: jagrslc@yahoo.com  
  
For updates on my new FF join: jagrslc-subscribe@yahoogroups.com  
  
FF Archived at: http://www.geocities.com/jagrslc  
  
   
  
Rated: PG  
  
Summary: Getting old isn't something I want to contemplate just yet.  
  
Classification: Riker/Troi  
  
Disclaimer: Star Trek: The Next Generation characters portrayed belong to Roddenberry Productions and Paramount Television. No copyright infringement intended. All other characters depicted are purely fictional and any similarities to actual people are purely coincidental.  
  
   
  
Feedback: Would make my day!  
  
   
  
Story Written December 31, 2001  
  
   
  
Personal Log – Deanna Troi  
  
As the only telepath onboard; encountering a fellow telepath regardless of race is a treat for me. The conditions for this encounter however could have been better.  
  
   
  
Let me start at the beginning or none of this will make sense. On our way to Star Station India we came across the USS Langtree. A young crew in full health with a crew of average age thirty all dead of old age. We knew not what had happened. Dr. Polaski quarantined the ship and we headed to the Darwin Genetic Station on Gagarin Four, as that was the last stop of the Langtree. There the team was suffering the same fate as the Langtree… rapid aging.  
  
   
  
As research into the cause progressed Kate convinced the Captain to beam onboard one of the children who apparently were not infected. And that is where I came in. A rather overgrown twelve year old arrived in stasis and even in that state I could sense his presence it was awesome!  
  
   
  
Later I sat in Ten Forward just reliving the moment. I sensed a presence and looked up. Will had seen me alone and wanted to join me… I let him. We sat and talked. I told him about my experience. But mainly we talked about aging. Growing old. Achieving goals before age crept up. Settling down having a family etc. etc. etc.  
  
My next appointment is here.  
  
   
  
Computer save file.  
  
   
  
=======================================  
  
Personal Log – William T Riker  
  
   
  
**If I survive this I'll have a better understating of geriatrics** was the good Doctor's comment before we managed to restore her to her youth.  
  
   
  
It is not often that a mission; planned or unplanned as this was allows you the luxury of reflection.  
  
   
  
As Polaski was aging before us, I went to Ten Forward on search of a distraction. Getting old isn't something I want to contemplate just yet.  
  
   
  
There she was. I could see that her mind was elsewhere. What better distraction than Deanna Troi? I headed towards her. I like talking with Dee. I like doing many things with her … but it was good to just talk. Of course with the latest crisis unfolding we inevitability talked about growing old.  
  
   
  
Given the choice I'd rather grow old alone than with anyone but Deanna. Don't tell her I said so.  
  
   
  
WTR  
  
   
  
Computer save. 


	2. 

Title: The Imzadi files - The Emissary  
  
   
  
Author: Rising Sun  
  
For feedback e-mail me at: jagrslc@yahoo.com  
  
For updates on my new FF join: jagrslc-subscribe@yahoogroups.com  
  
FF Archived at: http://www.geocities.com/jagrslc  
  
   
  
Rated: G  
  
Summary: A force of nature arrived on the Enterprise.  
  
Classification: Riker/Troi  
  
Disclaimer: Star Trek: The Next Generation characters portrayed belong to Roddenberry Productions and Paramount Television. No copyright infringement intended. All other characters depicted are purely fictional and any similarities to actual people are purely coincidental.  
  
   
  
Feedback: Would make my day!  
  
   
  
Story Written December 18, 2001  
  
   
  
Personal Log  
  
   
  
Well diary today a force of nature arrived on the Enterprise... Special Emissary K'Ehleyr. Now I knew Worf was capable of strong even violent emotion but what I sensed between them when she walked into the room was amazing! I thanked all Klinghon Gods that I was seated for the emotional force that was unleashed. It was almost tangible.  
  
   
  
I have felt that only once before. That was the day Will and I met on the Enterprise at Farpoint. I had not thought that emotions could be so intense. But I digress.  
  
   
  
I offered to escort her to her quarters. We had much in common not the least being that we are both half human. Now that I found fascinating! My father was human while it was her mother who was the human half. It is not often I meet mixed persons like me. Well not like me… a Betazed is far from a Klinghon but I found it compelling never the less. I really wish that we had had time to discuss the unique nature of being mixed.  
  
   
  
I got the sense however that she had only embraced one aspect of her heritage. I may be wrong.  
  
   
  
As usual the nature of our latest mission left little time for personal encounters to be pursued. What was it this time? Oh only a little thing as a Klinghon warship from the past when the Empire was at war with the Federation, had been placed in suspended animation and was about to thaw out and attack anything remotely Federation. The enterprise as usual had to deal with the situation. To be fair the situation was not that simple … there were millions of lives at stake.  
  
   
  
With so much at stake I couldn't help but think of my Imzadi.  
  
   
  
Would this be the mission where I lost him? I know I know how can you loose what you do not have? We are friends and no longer lovers but that can change in the twinkling of an eye. A Riker eye.  
  
   
  
Truth be told I still love him and I sense that he had strong feelings for me but he has learnt how to mask them and I am not always sure at what I sense. There are days that pass so easily then there are days when it is difficult to work around him. The arrival of K'Ehleyr and her interaction with Worf has made me take a look at this relationship. Yes yes I know I'm always going on about the relationship no matter how platonic it is… but that is what it is for now. Maybe one day.  
  
   
  
It is only fair that I relate how the problem of the awakening Klinghons was resolved. K'Ehleyr and Worf impersonated command crew on the Enterprise the Federation Flagship. When you stop to think about it … it was a brilliant idea. They work well together. If only they got past their baggage.  
  
   
  
Who am I to talk!  
  
   
  
I suspect that we will see more of K'Ehleyr.  
  
   
  
Deanna. 


	3. 

Title: The Imzadi Files – The Survivors  
  
   
  
Author: Rising Sun  
  
For feedback e-mail me at: jagrslc@yahoo.com  
  
For updates on my new FF join: jagrslc-subscribe@yahoogroups.com  
  
FF Archived at: http://www.geocities.com/jagrslc  
  
   
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Summary: Is the love of a woman worth a species?  
  
Classification: Riker/Troi  
  
Disclaimer: Star Trek: The Next Generation characters portrayed belong to Roddenberry Productions and Paramount Television. No copyright infringement intended. All other characters depicted are purely fictional and any similarities to actual people are purely coincidental.  
  
   
  
Feedback: Would make my day!  
  
   
  
Story Written December 25, 2001  
  
   
  
  
  
Personal Log of Commander William T. Riker – First Officer USS Starship Enterprise  
  
   
  
By the time this mission was over the burring question was "Is the love of a woman worth an entire species?" I had the added burden to contend with that of nearly losing Deanna to insanity  
  
   
  
There we were faced with a devastated planet with only two survivors. That in itself was a curiosity… and while most of my energy was focused on the solving of the problem and the dodging of photon torpedoes and chased at warp nine and beyond I was also pre occupied by the love and devotion being displayed by Kevin and his wife – the survivors.  
  
   
  
Married over fifty years and the woman proposed. When Data spewed all that information I could help thinking of my Deanna. What would I do if she proposed to me?  
  
   
  
Little did I know that the fight for her sanity was about to begin.  
  
   
  
That bring me back to the original question - Is the love of a woman worth an entire species? If I had known the devastation that would be wrought on Dee would I have killed that being? Of course hindsight shows that as an immortal being of immense power I would have had little effect on him, but I think I would have launched myself at him anyway.  
  
   
  
I knew something was wrong. I kept watching Dee during the conference. It's not like her to be distracted; yet there she was missing questions put to her by the Captain then suddenly saying she was sick and walking out.  
  
   
  
I should have gone to her after the meeting. By the time I did get to see her she was in a coma yet still going out of her mind. I have never longed for Luxanna Troi the way I did, as I stood helpless watching my Imzadi slip away from me.  
  
   
  
Not die.  
  
Not leave me.  
  
But to loose her to insanity!  
  
   
  
I'd rather loose her to Worf... not that that will ever happen. I'd rather loose her to Worf.  
  
   
  
As it were "Kevin" brought her back to us.  
  
   
  
Brought her back to me.  
  
   
  
"Computer save program." 


	4. 

Title: The Imzadi Files – Who Watches the Watchers  
  
   
  
Author: Rising Sun  
  
For feedback e-mail me at: jagrslc@yahoo.com  
  
For updates on my new FF join: jagrslc-subscribe@yahoogroups.com  
  
FF Archived at: http://www.geocities.com/jagrslc  
  
   
  
Rated: PG  
  
Summary: The Prime Directive was not only violated but smashed!  
  
Classification: Riker/Troi  
  
Disclaimer: Star Trek: The Next Generation characters portrayed belong to Roddenberry Productions and Paramount Television. No copyright infringement intended. All other characters depicted are purely fictional and any similarities to actual people are purely coincidental.  
  
   
  
Feedback: Would make my day!  
  
   
  
Story Written December 27, 2001  
  
   
  
  
  
Personal Log – William T Riker  
  
   
  
We were deployed to Nimtaka 3 where a team of scientists was observing the Nimtakans, presently in the Bronze Age of proto Vulcan development. Through no ones fault the team was exposed and in a cascading progress the Prime Directive was not only violated but smashed!  
  
   
  
In an effort to decipher the extent of the damage Deanna and I were sent to investigate. So there we were… our appearance augmented by Dr. Crusher and we were ready to rumble as it were.  
  
   
  
I suspect that Deanna was enjoying this a bit too much. Her first action as a "Nimtakan" was to stake her claim on me by infromaing me that Nimtakan women walk in front of their men. I assumed that was because of a territorial instinct, but not so! If a woman wanted my service… any service they had to go through my woman first. I suppose it was territorial. Can you just see it… no rendezvous without negotiation and consent. Begs the question what use rendezvous?  
  
   
  
That turned out to be the best part of the mission. It went down hill from that with Captain Picard fast becoming a God with Deanna as the first sacrifice.  
  
   
  
I my humble opinion any Starfleet Officer who reneges on his word or oath is a rogue. Therefore it is safe to assume that I take my oaths damn seriously. When I joined Starfleet I took an oath to uphold the Prime Directive, which is in place to avoid cultural contamination. I understood that I took that oath on point of death. As I listened to the debate rage on the surface at to whether to sacrifice Troi or not I felt my own mortality. Maybe it was because duty dictated that I had to leave her behind. Or maybe it was because I loved her. Or maybe it was none of those reasons… but I suddenly felt small in the Universe and vulnerable. I realized for the first time that I must die.  
  
   
  
I realized that I might have to live without Troi…. It was not a feeling that I relished.  
  
   
  
WTR.  
  
   
  
Computer save file.  
  
   
  
============================================  
  
   
  
Personal Log – Counselor Deanna Troi  
  
   
  
Well the Prime Directive went to hell on this mission. Not that it was anyone's fault… but then the road to hell is paved with good intensions.  
  
   
  
I had a glimpse of what it would be live to stake a claim on the elusive William T. It was an interesting experiment… while it lasted. I must confess it is a role I could play with very little encouragement. All too soon, however, I found myself alone, in disguise and facing a firing squad comprising of one archer.  
  
   
  
At first all I could think of was… Mother! Imzadi! But then I found my voice and tried to talk my way out without further cultural contamination. Had I known that the Captain would have been beaming down I would have declared my heritage at the first opportune moment!  
  
   
  
The timing may have been great for me but proved almost fatal as he got the arrow meant for me.  
  
   
  
In the end Dr. Crusher mended the Captain and returned me to my half Human, half Betazed self. One can only hope that the Nimtakans heal half as easily.  
  
   
  
DT  
  
   
  
Computer save file. Exit program.  
  
   
  
   
  
  


	5. 

Title: The Imzadi Files - The Bonding  
  
   
  
Author: Rising Sun  
  
For feedback e-mail me at: jagrslc@yahoo.com  
  
For updates on my new FF join: jagrslc-subscribe@yahoogroups.com  
  
FF Archived at: http://www.geocities.com/jagrslc  
  
   
  
Rated: PG  
  
Summary: Death reveals many emotions.  
  
Classification: Riker/Troi  
  
Disclaimer: Star Trek: The Next Generation characters portrayed belong to Roddenberry Productions and Paramount Television. No copyright infringement intended. All other characters depicted are purely fictional and any similarities to actual people are purely coincidental.  
  
   
  
Feedback: Would make my day!  
  
   
  
Story Written December 28, 2001  
  
   
  
Personal Log – Deanna Troi  
  
   
  
I don't know how my mother does it. There are days when logging an entry into a journal is the last thing I want to do. Yet here I am. Like mother like daughter is suppose. Oh heavens there's a thought!  
  
   
  
Where to begin?  
  
   
  
At the start is suppose… Worf had led an away team and while there, there was an accident. The ship's archeologist Lt. Marla Aster was killed. She left behind twelve year old son... Justin. That in itself was traumatic enough but the boy's father was also dead and the loss of Lt. Aster brought to the surface memories of similar loss for many crew members: Wesley Crusher lost his father when he was young and Worf lost both of his parents when he was only six! Add to that Worf is feeling the guilt of not only leading the mission that killed Marla but the remorse that he returned alive!  
  
   
  
I have had to deal with the gamut of emotions from the Captain feeling the weight of command, to Justin denying his emotions, to Worf's anger as he put it "… the last victim of a forgotten war." Even Wesley Crusher and his mother were hauled over the coals with this one.  
  
   
  
As if that were not bad enough we had to contend with an entity that seemed hell bent on taking the boy down to the surface in an effort to compensate and apologize for the killing of his mother.  
  
   
  
In the thick of all this I became the repository of all. It is my job to be such; but as I explained to the Captain the job is the reward. If I can bring people back to joy … then there too I have found joy. But when this sponge is full where do I go?  
  
   
  
There are times I wonder at the attraction between Will and I and there are times I know EXACTLY why I love him so. In the midst of all this he came to me… to find out if I was all right. There was nothing romantic in the act or in the discussion. He was there for me when I needed him. Of course much of our discussion evolved around the unfolding situation. As the focus of attention Justin was confused and as I put it to Will; which one of us would have the courage to say not to a loved one being seemingly brought back to life? I know I would be hard pressed to turn my father away even as I knew he has been dead for years.  
  
   
  
He had no answer and all he did was hold me… That's all I needed.  
  
   
  
Now reinvigorated - I faced Justin and the entity; which had taken the form of his mother. With a large amount patience, aimed at "Lt. Aster" and a significant quantity of courage on the part of Wesley and the Captain as they revealed emotions usually kept hidden we were able to show the entity that despite the good in all its tensions what it proposed was wrong for a human child.  
  
   
  
Once that had been taken care of healing started. The first step was the "rootzie" the bonding as proposed by Worf. The bonding of Justin to him in their mutual loss of Lt. Aster. Justin will need much guidance but I think he will be all right in the end.  
  
I was wrung out. All I wanted was my bed. It was not to be as the door b ell rang. Will had returned and all we did was be. We didn't walk or talk or anything. He just entered when I opened the door sat on the sofa and held his arms out to me. I in turn walked over to him and collapsed into those strong arms.  
  
   
  
A fitting end to an emotionally wrought episode.  
  
   
  
DT  
  
   
  
Computer save file. 


	6. 

Title: The Imzadi Files – Booby Trap  
  
   
  
Author: Rising Sun  
  
For feedback e-mail me at: jagrslc@yahoo.com  
  
For updates on my new FF join: jagrslc-subscribe@yahoogroups.com  
  
FF Archived at: http://www.geocities.com/jagrslc  
  
   
  
Rated: PG  
  
Summary: We had drifted into a one thousand year old booby trap.  
  
Classification: Riker/Troi  
  
Disclaimer: Star Trek: The Next Generation characters portrayed belong to Roddenberry Productions and Paramount Television. No copyright infringement intended. All other characters depicted are purely fictional and any similarities to actual people are purely coincidental.  
  
   
  
Feedback: Would make my day!  
  
   
  
Story Written December 31, 2001  
  
   
  
Personal Log  
  
   
  
It is a well-known fact among the crew of Enterprise that Captain Jean Luc Picard is an enthusiast armature archaeologist. I have read many emotions off the Captain but none were as pleasurable as when he returned from visiting the Promellian Battle Cruiser. A ship over one thousand years old! He was like a boy with is first model airship. It was a good feeling. One not destined to last – a lass.  
  
   
  
We had drifted into a one thousand year old booby trap. The energy from Enterprise was being converted into high-energy radiation that kept us fixed in position.  
  
   
  
Helpless is not a word used often-on Enterprise. It was used this day as Will entered my office. He was feeling helpless, as was the Captain, crew and ship itself. We were all relying on Gerodie La Forge Chief Engineer to get us out.  
  
   
  
I need to talk with him now that this is over. The pressure on him must have been unbearable.  
  
It is not often that Will feels the need to visit me in my office. Oh he visits… usually he drops by my quarters or we meet on Ten Forward. The fact that he sought me out during my **Office Hours** indicated that he was bothered.  
  
   
  
He landed on the couch and rambled about any and everything EXCEPT the Bobby Trap. Eventually he popped up, gave me a grin, a kiss and left.  
  
   
  
The fact that I am entering the log indicates that we survived – AGAIN.  
  
   
  
Geordie came through and the Captain flew. I was tense as I watched him take the helm from Wesley. First a speed of 135 meters per second then 219 mps as he executed a slingshot maneuver off an asteroid. I got even tenser. Then Will winked at me and suddenly all seemed ok.  
  
   
  
OK until the next time that is.  
  
   
  
DT  
  
   
  
Computer save program.  
  
|[pic][pic][pic][pic][pic]| | | | | |undefined | | |  
  
|[pic] | | | |undefined | | | |More... | | |  
  
|[pic] | | | |[pic] | | | |[Close] | | |  
  
|[pic] | | | |[pic] | | | |[Close] | | |  
  
|[pic] | | | |X10 | | |  
  
[pic][pic][pic][pic][pic][pic][pic][pic][pic] 


	7. 

Title: The Imzadi Files – The Enemy  
  
   
  
Author: Rising Sun  
  
For feedback e-mail me at: jagrslc@yahoo.com  
  
For updates on my new FF join: jagrslc-subscribe@yahoogroups.com  
  
FF Archived at: http://www.geocities.com/jagrslc  
  
   
  
Rated: PG  
  
Summary: An away mission brings the usual pressures.  
  
Classification: Story  
  
Disclaimer: Star Trek: The Next Generation characters portrayed belong to Roddenberry Productions and Paramount Television. No copyright infringement intended. All other characters depicted are purely fictional and any similarities to actual people are purely coincidental.  
  
   
  
Feedback: Would make my day!  
  
   
  
Story Written January 1, 2002  
  
   
  
Personal Log – Deanna Troi  
  
   
  
The most recent away mission gave me two Officers to deal with.  
  
   
  
The first was Commander William Riker. As the leader of the away team that had to leave Lt. Commander Gerodie La Forge on Golondon Core he was feeling emotions ranging from frustration at not being able to return to the planet to search for Gerodie to guilt at having to leave him.  
  
   
  
There was noting to be done. There was a storm raging and the magnetic field was preventing detection and by extension transportation we had to wait for a break in the storm. As the wait stretched out before us Will's frustration began to grow into anger and he guilt became unbearable.  
  
   
  
Then there was Worf.  
  
   
  
The away team, which had included Worf, had captured and brought back an injured Romulan. He needed a transfusion if he were to live. Of the one thousand thirteen (Data doesn't count) on Enterprise, only Worf was compatible.  
  
   
  
He refused to donate.  
  
   
  
It is important to realize that a Romulan attack on Kitimer claimed Worf''s parents. He would not be moved. In the end the Romulan died.  
  
   
  
It was only by a twist of fate that a Romulan/Federation war was not started that day. The twist was provided by Gerodie returning with a Romulan with whom he had made a alliance with if not the start of a friendship.  
  
   
  
William Riker and Worf are formidable men and will not seek my assistance easily of at all. Despite this being a personal log that is my personal opinion. Which means I must leave my office and go in search of whichever one is off duty.  
  
   
  
I will check Ten Forward first.  
  
   
  
DT  
  
   
  
Computer save file. 


	8. 

Title: The Imzadi Files – The Price  
  
   
  
Author: Rising Sun  
  
For feedback e-mail me at: jagrslc@yahoo.com  
  
For updates on my new FF join: jagrslc-subscribe@yahoogroups.com  
  
FF Archived at: http://www.geocities.com/jagrslc  
  
   
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Summary: As the Enterprise hosts the negotiations for the rights to a newly discovered, stable wormhole Deanna and one of the negotiators explore areas of their own  
  
Classification: Riker/Troi  
  
Disclaimer: Star Trek: The Next Generation characters portrayed belong to Roddenberry Productions and Paramount Television. No copyright infringement intended. All other characters depicted are purely fictional and any similarities to actual people are purely coincidental.  
  
   
  
Feedback: Would make my day!  
  
   
  
Story Written January 5, 2002  
  
   
  
PERSONAL LOG – Deanna Troi  
  
   
  
We are … sorry I'm still confused. Here we go again. We were hosting.  
  
   
  
Correction… pause… computer erase file.  
  
   
  
PERSONAL LOG – Deanna Troi  
  
   
  
I was in my quarters looking forward to making love to a batch of real chocolate. It was a battle between reading three messages from my mother and explaining to the computer what REAL chocolate was all about. As they say "Jamais deux sans trois." The Captain called me to Ten Forward; The Enterprise was the host for negotiations for the rights to a newly discovered, stable wormhole to the Delta Quadrant. Can you imagine? A stable wormhole? Who ever heard of such a thing? But what I really wanted was to rest. I had been a hard day. But when the Captain calls; one obeys.  
  
   
  
I still don't know if I should bless the order or not. I had barely arrived when the doors opened and in walked one of the negotiators, Devinoni Ral. The attraction was mutual, instant and forceful. My skin suddenly felt too tight. My heart raced and my mouth went dry. It took all my will power not to fall boneless to the floor. I can now fully relate to love at first sight. Well lust for sure.  
  
   
  
He pursued me. After months on board faking this friendship with Will it was good to be chased and I will admit I did not run. I not only kissed the man on the first date we tumbled into bed quite happily!  
  
   
  
I had forgotten how good it felt to be female with a man. I am Ship's Counselor and that and be gender neutral sometimes. But this man! This man saw the woman, wanted her and made no bones about it! And I for one enjoyed it to the fullest.  
  
   
  
Enjoyed it so much that I found myself late for my exercise routine with Beverly; late for consultations with clients and worse of all I was not there for Will when he was trust into the role of negotiation when the Federation's negotiator was taken ill. It is suspected with the assistance of the Ferengie.  
  
   
  
Anyway it turns out that Ral was part Betazed and was using his empathic abilities to achieve an edge over his competitors. I let him talk me into believing that there was noting wrong with that! As a result I was not there for Will when he needed me most. He doesn't know this but that is not the point! I KNOW!  
  
   
  
In the end I came to my senses and redeemed myself but the price! The Price!  
  
I plead temporary insanity brought on by a lack of sex and the sudden exposure to an over dose.  
  
   
  
DT.  
  
   
  
Save file.  
  
   
  
===============================  
  
   
  
PERSONAL LOG – WT Riker  
  
   
  
My log today focuses on one incident only.  
  
   
  
There I was in Ten Forward when Devinoni Ral came my way… now there is a man to watch.  
  
   
  
Piker is a game of cards… true, but it is a game of strategy and counter strategy even as you learn not control emotions and physical reactions that could lose you the game. I found myself in full game mode with this man.  
  
   
  
I don't which annoyed me more. The fact that he presume to know my relationship with Deanna; the fact that he wanted her to run away with him; the fact that she might or the fact that he was trying to use it to through me off my game in the negotiations. Whatever the reason I wanted to punch the son of a bitch but walked away instead.  
  
   
  
I must admit I was scared that she would leave with him. Having served without her and now with her. I much prefer serving with her. But I had no say in the matter.  
  
   
  
I'm glad to report that she stayed… but I suspect that the price was high.  
  
   
  
Pause.  
  
   
  
"Computer locate Counselor Troi."  
  
   
  
"Counselor Troi is in her quarters."  
  
   
  
Computer save program. 


	9. 

Title: The Imzadi Files – The Vengeance Factor  
  
   
  
Author: Rising Sun  
  
For feedback e-mail me at: jagrslc@yahoo.com  
  
For updates on my new FF join: jagrslc-subscribe@yahoogroups.com  
  
FF Archived at: http://www.geocities.com/jagrslc  
  
   
  
Rated: PG  
  
Summary: All we ever wanted was to mend the relationship between the Acamarians the Gatherers, but did two people have to die?  
  
Classification: Riker/Troi  
  
Disclaimer: Star Trek: The Next Generation characters portrayed belong to Roddenberry Productions and Paramount Television. No copyright infringement intended. All other characters depicted are purely fictional and any similarities to actual people are purely coincidental.  
  
   
  
Feedback: Would make my day!  
  
   
  
Story Written January 5, 2002  
  
   
  
Personal Log – WTR  
  
   
  
I am tired.  
  
   
  
Today I had to kill a woman. A beautiful woman… Yuta – that was her name was the chef to the Monarch of Acamaria. She… she seemed nice. I liked her. But the blood feuds of Acamaria were apparently too hard to over come. One hundred years ago her tribe was wiped out and with my kill they are no more.  
  
   
  
I had seen the part of her that regretted the actions that she had resorted to for vengeance. It was an excellent cover. Chef to the Monarch and she could travel far and wide to achieve her mandate of vengeance. And she could cook! She made an Acamarian dish for me to try.  
  
   
  
She preented it to me in Ten Forward as I wiled the time away with Deanna. I still smile at Deanna's obvious move to give us privacy. Why is it people think that privacy is possible in Ten Forward? But bless her she did leave me with Yuta. Not for long as the ever-demanding Monarch called upon her.  
  
   
  
All we ever wanted was to mend the relationship between the Acamarians and fellow Acamarians called the Gatherers, but did two people have to die? Yuta had already killed one Gatherer and as she tried to kill another … I stopped her.  
  
   
  
I expect to kill I am a Military man… but this… this could have been avoided.  
  
   
  
WTR  
  
   
  
Save program.  
  
   
  
====================================  
  
   
  
Personal Log – DT  
  
   
  
I read Will Riker so well that at times it is scary. Of course there are times I don't. This time I am correct.  
  
   
  
He liked Yuta. I did not need empathic abilities to know that. Killing her has affected him more than he will let people know. The Captain has offered extra shore leave for those who need it. I need to convince Will to take that offer. He needs time to heal this particular wound.  
  
   
  
Ah my Imzadi what a game of chess we play. First Ral and now Yuta.  
  
   
  
DT  
  
   
  
Computer save program. 


	10. 

Title: The Imzadi Files – The Defector  
  
   
  
Author: Rising Sun  
  
For feedback e-mail me at: jagrslc@yahoo.com  
  
For updates on my new FF join: jagrslc-subscribe@yahoogroups.com  
  
FF Archived at: http://www.geocities.com/jagrslc  
  
   
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Summary: Sub-Lt. Setal a Romulan defector warns that the Federation was about to be attacked by the Romulans  
  
Classification: Riker/Troi  
  
Disclaimer: Star Trek: The Next Generation characters portrayed belong to Roddenberry Productions and Paramount Television. No copyright infringement intended. All other characters depicted are purely fictional and any similarities to actual people are purely coincidental.  
  
   
  
Feedback: Would make my day!  
  
   
  
Story Written January 5, 2002  
  
   
  
Personal Log – Deanna Troi  
  
   
  
Being a parent carries a unique burden and there are times like these when I take pause at my desire to become a mother. It is at times like these I a given a glimpse of my mother and her protection of me.  
  
   
  
We were faced with Sub-Lt. Setal a Romulan defector who warned quite convincingly that the Federation was about to be attacked by the Romulans, who had secretly established bases within the Neutral Zone. Now Captain Picard is a consummate diplomat and traction and was not about to run off and start a war.  
  
   
  
I, however, sensed that he was lying.  
  
   
  
Will, one the other hand just figured that he knew far too much for a mere Sub-Lieutenant.  
  
   
  
After the fiascos of Ral and Yuta we had returned to the familiar … each other. I'm happy to report that he did take that shore leave… with me in tow. After the overdose from Ral I was off the need of sex and had a good time just talking with Will. I know it is bad for the reputation. On shore leave and no sex…but there you have it.  
  
   
  
I digress.  
  
   
  
Well; finally all emerged as it was reveled that he was Alidar Jarok a high- ranking officer in the Military. As a Military man he had followed the orders given to him. Executed them with deadly accuracy and efficiency. As a parent he could no longer continue. He was part of the generation that lived in the cold war between our worlds and he did not want that world for his children.  
  
   
  
At the risk of life, love, country and family he had crossed the neutral zone to tell a sworn enemy that war was imminent. His only intention was to avoid a conflict that could conceivably last generations and eventually even kill his children.  
  
   
  
What did he get for his trouble? Nothing. He found out that it was a test of his loyalty. He had been fed misinformation to see where his allegiance lay. It lay with his family. He was denounced as traitor by his people and viewed with suspicion by his enemies. He was faced with the reality of what had been done to him, what he in turn had done, that his name had been tarnished and his family would never know the truth … he killed himself.  
  
   
  
We gave him a Military funeral with full honours. Not many of us would have had the courage to do what he did.  
  
   
  
It is indeed hard being a parent.  
  
   
  
I must call my mother more often.  
  
   
  
Deanna  
  
   
  
Computer save file. 


	11. 

Title: The Imzadi Files – Night Terror  
  
   
  
Author: Rising Sun  
  
For feedback e-mail me at: jagrslc@yahoo.com  
  
For updates on my new FF join: jagrslc-subscribe@yahoogroups.com  
  
FF Archived at: http://www.geocities.com/jagrslc  
  
   
  
Rated: PG  
  
Summary: One thousand thirteen of us went to bed en mass.  
  
Classification: Riker/Troi  
  
Disclaimer: Star Trek: The Next Generation characters portrayed belong to Roddenberry Productions and Paramount Television. No copyright infringement intended. All other characters depicted are purely fictional and any similarities to actual people are purely coincidental.  
  
   
  
Feedback: Would make my day!  
  
   
  
Story Written January 1, 2002  
  
   
  
Personal Log – Deanna Troi  
  
   
  
When the Complete Works of Shakespeare was translated from the Original Klinghon into Betazed there was a line from Hamlet, which became very popular – no not "to be or not to be" it was "to sleep perchance to dream"  
  
   
  
But for Data who needs neither sleep nor food all one thousand thirteen of us went to bed for REM sleep the first in days.  
  
   
  
It all began when we found ourselves trapped in Tikan's Rift. We didn't know at first what it was but then Gerodie figured out that the rift in space that also was sucking us dry of energy was the phenomena Tikan's Rift. The result of our remaining stuck lay before us in the form of the USS Potay – the entire crew dead. They had killed themselves and each other and the same loomed ahead for us.  
  
   
  
I happen to mention at a meeting with Captain in the Observation Lounge that I was having nightmares. Will accosted me later in my own quarters! There he informed me that I should be grateful; for at least I could dream. He on the other hand had yet too. But he had no problems in hallucinating that area he had covered.  
  
   
  
Lucky! Me lucky! I'm the only one onboard getting REM sleep and I'm afraid to sleep!  
  
   
  
Our only clue was a fellow Betazed – the only survivor of the Potay. Andrus Hagan and he was too traumatized to be of help. I had to probe the poor man's mind for clues.  
  
   
  
When one does not sleep or does not get REM sleep one becomes forgetful irritable and one does things that one does not normally do. In this case the one was Worf. He charged off the bridge with a purpose and it took me a few seconds to filter what he had projected. Had I been sleeping properly I would have caught it. Luckily I still arrived in time to stop him committing suicide. Worf was not only scared he admitted that he was scared.  
  
   
  
We were desperate and running out of time! This time the pressure was on yours truly to save the day. I did it with nine seconds to spare. This is what happened. After probing Andus' mind one more time I finally figured out that my nightmare was a message. Data figured out that there was another ship also stuck and they needed hydrogen, which we had… to create an explosion large enough to force to free both ships. I had to go into dream state with a one-word message "NOW!"  
  
   
  
As much as he wanted to Will couldn't stay with me but he walked me to medical. It wasn't easy but I did it.  
  
   
  
Data by this time was acting Captain, as none of us were fit for duty. His final order was to tell us to get a good night's rest. And this is how one thousand thirteen of us went to bed en mass.  
  
   
  
OH! Did I mention that Will slept with me that night? He did. As he put it "In case you have any nightmares."  
  
   
  
HA!  
  
   
  
DT.  
  
   
  
Computer save.  
  
  


	12. 

Title: The Imzadi Files - Rascals  
  
   
  
Author: Rising Sun  
  
For feedback e-mail me at: jagrslc@yahoo.com  
  
For updates on my new FF join: jagrslc-subscribe@yahoogroups.com  
  
FF Archived at: http://www.geocities.com/jagrslc  
  
   
  
Rated: PG  
  
Summary: Four crew members arrive in the bodies of twelve year olds.  
  
Classification: Riker/Troi  
  
Disclaimer: Star Trek: The Next Generation characters portrayed belong to Roddenberry Productions and Paramount Television. No copyright infringement intended. All other characters depicted are purely fictional and any similarities to actual people are purely coincidental.  
  
   
  
Feedback: Would make my day!  
  
   
  
Story Written January 1, 2002  
  
   
  
Personal Log – Deanna Troi  
  
   
  
I said once that RO Laren was a force to be reckoned with in any state – preteen is not what I had in mind!  
  
   
  
Captain Picard, Ensign RO, Keiko O'Brien and Guinan all beamed aboard Enterprise off a disintegrating shuttle and arrived as twelve year olds! All memories intact. Adults in a child's body.  
  
   
  
I didn't know if to laugh or cry. After all it was a second childhood without the pain of growing up again. Guinan as expected took it in her stride. Laren as expected was not. But with a twelve-year-old Captain on my hands and the Ferengie taking control of the ship I needed to prioritize.  
  
   
  
There were so many possibilities opened to the Captain assuming of course that his present situation could not be reversed.  
  
   
  
Of the four I was most worried about the O'Brien family. Of the four Keiko is married with a three-year-old daughter, Molly. How do you prepared for this? Mentally Keiko was a compatible with her husband but physically? She was in the body of a twelve year old with the desires and knowledge of a married woman. Truly a version of hell. There had to be a way to correct the situation!  
  
   
  
There is always the silver lining in the dark cloud and I cannot help but observed how cute they were as children.  
  
   
  
Will later regaled me of how the Ferengie underestimated the "children" on board. I almost chocked on my Samarian Sunset as Will painted a picture of his "son" Jean Luc begging daddy to turn on the computers at school so that they could play games.  
  
   
  
Oh they played games all right. By the time it was over the children real and not so real had succeeded where we adults failed.  
  
   
  
It had been a shock but in the end the four were returned to their proper physical age. But the O'Brien's may need monitoring.  
  
   
  
Well … I'm off to tease will about his five minutes as dad!  
  
   
  
DT  
  
   
  
Computer save. 


	13. The Imzadi Files#1: Encounter at Farpoin...

Title: The Imzadi Files – Encounter at Farpoint  
  
   
  
Author: Rising Sun  
  
For feedback e-mail me at: jagrslc@yahoo.com  
  
For updates on my new FF join: jagrslc-subscribe@yahoogroups.com  
  
FF Archived at: http://www.geocities.com/jagrslc  
  
   
  
Rated: PG  
  
Summary: Life onboard the Enterprise will indeed be interesting!  
  
Classification: Riker/Troi  
  
Disclaimer: Star Trek: The Next Generation characters portrayed belong to Roddenberry Productions and Paramount Television. No copyright infringement intended. All other characters depicted are purely fictional and any similarities to actual people are purely coincidental.  
  
   
  
Feedback: Would make my day!  
  
   
  
Story Written December 28, 2001  
  
   
  
  
  
Personal Log – Deanna Troi  
  
Space… the Final Frontier.  
  
   
  
These are the voyages of the Starship...Enterprise. Its continuing mission to explore strange new worlds, to seek out new life and new civilizations, TO BOLDLY GO WHERE NO ONE HAS GONE BEFORE...  
  
   
  
That is the mission of this vessel…  
  
  
  
My mother Luxanna Troi (a force of nature in her own right) has kept a journal for as long as I can remember. I on the other hand have had no such urge… until now. We are about to welcome a new Captain, First Officer, Engineer and Doctor… seems as good a time as any to start a journal.  
  
   
  
So let me introduce myself just in case an archaeologist were to find this (hee hee!) I am Deanna Troi: half Human and half Betazed, raised on Betazed. My people (Betazed) are a physic race. I am an empathic and a telepathic; tools I find quite useful in my work. After years studying Psychiatry and serving all over the galaxy… I am now on the flagship: ENTERPRISE! and I am the ship's Counselor.  
  
   
  
Of the new officers joining I know (in the biblical sense at that) the First Officer. William T. Riker. My first love and my Imzadi.  
  
   
  
Imzadi… If I must explain then this is as close as language will allow. Imzadi is the soul mate… the missing rib. The one you are made for and finding them will make you complete. Without your Imzadi you do not live you exist. You may think that you are living but you are only existing. An inadequate explanation but there you have it.  
  
   
  
On the way to collecting the officers we had an encounter with a being called Q. I suspect that this is the first of many encounters with Q the omnificent one. Also I believe that life on the Enterprise will be nothing like serving elsewhere. It seems that Q has now placed mankind on alert… and Enterprise as the microcosmic representative of the race. We slip and the species slides.  
  
   
  
Talk about pressure!  
  
   
  
We eventually arrived at Farpoint where Will joined us; his first test being to rejoin the saucer section with the rest of the ship. We had separated in the face of the threat posed by Q.  
  
  
  
His second test was facing me. I was expecting him but not the emotions that flowed out of him. We agreed that the past should stay there but the force of what I felt from him and for him was surprising to say the least!  
  
   
  
Oh yes life onboard the Enterprise will indeed be interesting!  
  
  
  
Computer save file … close program. 


	14. The Imzadi Files#83: Final Mission

Title: The Imzadi Files - Final Mission

Author: Rising Sun

For feedback e-mail me at: jagrslc@yahoo.com

For updates on my new FF join: jagrslc-subscribe@yahoogroups.com

FF Archived at: http://www.geocities.com/jagrslc

Rated: PG

Summary: Pressure mounts, as the search must be conducted for the missing Captain Picard and Ensign Crusher.

Classification: Riker/Troi

Disclaimer: Star Trek: The Next Generation characters portrayed belong to Roddenberry Productions and Paramount Television. No copyright infringement intended. All other characters depicted are purely fictional and any similarities to actual people are purely coincidental.

Feedback: Would make my day!

Story Written December 31, 2001

  
Personal Log – William T Riker 

The day started out as a good one. There was no crisis unfolding and we were on our way to none (that we knew of). A good day indeed.

Then there was young Wesley Crusher. I chucked as the Captain reprimanded him. "Mr. Crusher I sent for you ten minutes ago!"

The poor kid nearly had a coronary. I don't know if it was for being late or from finding out that he was on his way to the Academy. Yep all in all it was a good start to the day. Having started well it did not end so.

The Captain and Wesley were on their way to Pentaris 5 as we in the Enterprise went to Gamalon 5.

A simple run of the mill shuttle run to the Planet and it ends up with a crash on one of the moons! By that time we were at Gamalon 5 doing garbage collection.

How much is work, joy of work or just interaction with me… but Deanna is always there when I need her. This time was no different. Sometimes all it takes is a word or a touch. This time neither was needed. Her presence was all I needed to ground me.

By the time we got to join the search party and finally find the Captain, the shuttle Captain was dead, Wes was dehydrated and Captain Picard had broken bones, a concussion and internal bleeding!

And the day had started so well too!

WTR

Computer save program.

Personal Log – Deanna Troi

With over one thousand crew onboard my work keeps me pretty busy. This mission a small one granted… the removal of a three hundred year old radio active garbage … but the added pressure came when we received the call that Captain Picard was missing and with him Wesley Crusher.

All I could do was be there for Will. Instinct told me that words were not needed this time round. I was right. 

Beverly was another case. She had gone from the extreme pride of a mother in her son (Wesley Crusher is her son and he had just been accepted to the Academy) to despair, as no one knew what had happened. She hid behind a mask of professionalism… I let her for a while, but she would soon have to face me. 

In the end it all worked out with the Captain taking a beating from a rock fall. Of course he was in no condition to mediate between the miners, as had been his original mission.

I wonder if Will is off duty yet?

DT.

Computer save and exit.


	15. The Imzadi Files#3: The Naked Now

Title: The Imzadi Files – The Naked Now

Author: Rising Sun

For feedback e-mail me at: jagrslc@yahoo.com

For updates on my new FF join: jagrslc-subscribe@yahoogroups.com

FF Archived at: http://www.geocities.com/jagrslc

Rated: PG-13

Summary: Before we knew it we were too drunk to care.

Classification: Riker/Troi

Disclaimer: Star Trek: The Next Generation characters portrayed belong to Roddenberry Productions and Paramount Television. No copyright infringement intended. All other characters depicted are purely fictional and any similarities to actual people are purely coincidental.

Feedback: Would make my day!

Story Written December 31, 2001

  
Personal Log – Deanna Troi

To put it bluntly the USS Tsilkovsky had a party. So wild was it that all eight crew died. When Will and the away team returned Gerodie carried the bug and before we knew it we were too drunk to care.   
  
Beverly came onto the Captain and he responded;

Wes took over engineering;

Data too was affected and

My hormones went into overdrive…

I never refer to Riker as Bill always Will. Get me drunk and Bill it is. I wanted him – badly! I offered myself to him. I wanted him my Imzadi to make love to me to ravish me. It had been too long and I wanted to make up for all that time we had been apart… oh the shame! My only excuse was that I was drunk. He wasn't affected yet … to bad. He took me to medical! I would have done it there on the examining table but I passed out… I think.

Oh and did I mention that caught Tasha in my quarters wearing my clothes? Yep I did **HICK** Excuse me despite Beverly's miracle cure I seem to be still hung over. Must be my Betazed physiology. 

I also suspect that Tasha got what I wanted – laid and I think it was with Data! I heard her say **I'll say this only once – It NEVER happened** That's for damn sure. **HICK**

Ooo my head hurts… I'll finish this log later.

Computer end program.

"Do you wish to save?"

Ooops. Computer save program. **HICK**

  
  



	16. The Imzadi Files#159: Dark Page

Title: The Imzadi Files – Dark Page

Author: Rising Sun

For feedback e-mail me at: jagrslc@yahoo.com

For updates on my new FF join: jagrslc-subscribe@yahoogroups.com

FF Archived at: http://www.geocities.com/jagrslc

Rated: PG-13

Summary: I wonder if I would have been man enough to be entangled with three Troi women?

Classification: Riker/Troi

Disclaimer: Star Trek: The Next Generation characters portrayed belong to Roddenbery Productions and Paramount Television. No copyright infringement intended. All other characters depicted are purely fictional and any similarities to actual people are purely coincidental.

Feedback: Would make my day!

Story Written December 26, 2001


	17. The Imzadi Files#114: Conundrum

Title: The Imzadi Files - Conundrum

Author: Rising Sun

For feedback e-mail me at: jagrslc@yahoo.com

For updates on my new FF join: jagrslc-subscribe@yahoogroups.com

FF Archived at: http://www.geocities.com/jagrslc

Rated: PG

Summary: Memory wipe or not… feelings run deep.

Classification: Riker/Troi

Disclaimer: Star Trek: The Next Generation characters portrayed belong to Roddenberry Productions and Paramount Television. No copyright infringement intended. All other characters depicted are purely fictional and any similarities to actual people are purely coincidental.

Feedback: Would make my day!

Story Written January 1, 2002

  
Personal Log of William T. Riker

If I even wanted evidence that Deanna is the one and that I don't deserve her; our latest encounter proves the point.

We had our personal memories wiped and where as Deanna felt something every time we met what did I do? Sleep with RO Laren.

It's official – I'm a dog.

I slept with Laren not once but twice!

Now if with memory wiped there were residual feelings in Deanna – why not in me?

  
Add to that, that I was convinced that we were at war and she was not so convinced. Be it in love or war my feelings are obviously not deep. Oh I doubt so much!

The worse part of the whole affair is finding Laren and Deanna in Ten Forward obviously talking about me. Take it from me it is never good when two women put their heads together. As soon as you realize they have ganged up on you – confess. Whether you did or not – confess!

As I watched first Laren then Deanne walk away from me I resolved to dodge both women for a few days … not so easy as they work on the bridge too!

Grrr!

Computer save.

===============================================  
  


Personal Log – Deanna Troi 

I have but one thing to say. Memory wipe or not the feelings I have for Will are obviously strong. Not as strong as Will's libido … but strong.

Ensign RO Laren is obviously a force to be reckoned with in any state.

But memory wipe or no he is not mine anymore. So all feelings of jealousy must be restricted to my quarters.

DT

Save program!


	18. The Imzadi Files#82: Future Imperfect

Title: The Imzadi Files - Future Imperfect

Author: Rising Sun

For feedback e-mail me at: jagrslc@yahoo.com

For updates on my new FF join: jagrslc-subscribe@yahoogroups.com

FF Archived at: http://www.geocities.com/jagrslc

Rated: PG

Summary: Birthdays! Ha!

Classification: Riker/Troi

Disclaimer: Star Trek: The Next Generation characters portrayed belong to Roddenberry Productions and Paramount Television. No copyright infringement intended. All other characters depicted are purely fictional and any similarities to actual people are purely coincidental.

Feedback: Would make my day!

Story Written December 28, 2001

  
  
Personal Log – Deanna Troi

It was a birthday. A good thing on any day… well in my humble opinion. It was Will's birthday and I say it was a good day. Anyway it started out that way.  
  


He blew out the candles and was asked what he had wished for. Usually he is more circumspect with his feelings. The synthahol must have been spiked for he looked at me. One did not need to be a telepath to guess what he wanted for his birthday. I on the other hand was quite willing to accommodate. 

I sent out a thought [Imzadi]. 

Will is not a telepath. In fact he has no physic abilities whatsoever. Except on occasion when he funnels his energy and focuses on me. Imagine my shock when I got a reply! [Yes Imzadi] I smiled at him with the promise of things to come. In the meantime I got down to the business of cake. I hoped it was chocolate after all chocolate is a serious thing.

No sooner had the cake been cut than Will was called to lead an away team and off he went with Worf and Geordie in tow.

Damn it!

He returned … eventually three hours later! Seems a lonely young child had picked him to be his playmate. I don't blame him. I would like him to be my playmate too!

DT

Computer save entry.

==========================================

Personal Log – William Riker

Another birthday rolled in.

The best part of the day was hearing Deanna [Imzadi] she called to me mentally. I am no telepath yet when she calls I hear. There is no stronger evidence of Imzadi that that.

Before I could even confirm the private p 


	19. The Imzadi Files#72: Manage a Troi

Title: The Imzadi files - Ménage a Troi

Author: Rising Sun

For feedback e-mail me at: jagrslc@yahoo.com

For updates on my new FF join: jagrslc-subscribe@yahoogroups.com

FF Archived at: http://www.geocities.com/jagrslc

Rated: PG

Summary: Deanna gravitates from one emotional state to another… from murderous fury to all consuming love.

Classification: Riker/Troi

Disclaimer: Star Trek: The Next Generation characters portrayed belong to Roddenbery Productions and Paramount Television. No copyright infringement intended. All other characters depicted are purely fictional and any similarities to actual people are purely coincidental.

Feedback: Would make my day!

Story Written December 19, 2001

  
Personal Log

Never mind that Luxanna Troi is the daughter of the Fifth House … I Deanna Troi am the daughter of Luxanna Troi! That places me in a constant state of stress as I gravitate from one emotional state to another… from murderous fury to all consuming love.

As you have gathered from my present state that my mother was on board recently. 

I managed to get some time off and paid a visit home with the pleasant surprise of Will coming with me.

Now I know I tend to fantasize about the man but I think the interest is still there. First he came planet side with me, second he remembered the garden and third he kissed me! That was pure pleasure with a promise of more to come. I say promise as that mother of mine chose that moment to arrive!

THAT was one of my moments of murderous fury. Can you imagine it? There I am finally once again in the arms of the man I love. He kisses me … I kiss him back. And mother emerges!

We barely have time taste the picnic she had in tow before one of her suitors a Ferengie no less arrives and instead of just taking her… he takes all three of us!

Now that was not fair. When I remember what unfolded that was not fair. He kidnapped us, tried to seduce her, transported us naked and mind probed us. No that out burst was uncalled for. Then I swung to all consuming love as she stayed behind so as to get me and my Imzadi off ship. Of course my horror returned as she had Captain Picard declare his love for her in a ruse to get her off the Ferengie ship. 

I console myself with the thought that I am half Betazed and so the force of nature my mother is I will never be.

You think?

D

=========================================

This is the personal log of Commander William T Riker.

I love Deanna terribly and one day I will tell her so. Maybe when her mother dies.

OK that was cold. But what is a man to do? Or even think? She's a full telepath and I dare not even think of Deanna while she's on board.

Picture it. 

On the Captain's suggestion I am planet side with Deanna… her mother is somewhere around. Hopefully far far away. 

The moment is perfect… I have Deanna in my arms and she is willing. I bend my head and I kiss her oh so gently. She responds and the kiss starts to deepen. I know my Imzadi… her eyes start to darken as her emotions rise. If we do this right we will move from that kiss to other levels. There I am enjoying the familiar sensation of her in my arms… and the old bat arrives!

I'm not even going into what happened after the Ferengie showed up!

Suffice it to say nothing happened after that.

WTR


	20. The Imzadi Files#66: Allegiance

Title: The Imzadi Files - Allegiance

Author: Rising Sun

For feedback e-mail me at: jagrslc@yahoo.com

For updates on my new FF join: jagrslc-subscribe@yahoogroups.com

FF Archived at: http://www.geocities.com/jagrslc

Rated: PG 

Summary: Let us call it what it was… a mutiny.

Classification: Riker/Troi

Disclaimer: Star Trek: The Next Generation characters portrayed belong to Roddenberry Productions and Paramount Television. No copyright infringement intended. All other characters depicted are purely fictional and any similarities to actual people are purely coincidental.

Feedback: Would make my day!

Story Written December 29, 2001

  
Personal Log – Deanna Troi   
  


Today I had my abilities questioned. By who you ask… the answer is by myself.

I am the ship's counselor granted. By I pride myself on being empathic and telepathic … yet Captain is Picard kidnapped and replaced by carbon copy and I am none the wiser! Now it is true that it was done by telepathic beings but that should be all the more reason that I should be aware of the switch.

An energy fluctuation in the Captain's quarters was dismissed and we almost died as a result. The doppelganger was taking us into dangerous territory a mutiny is all that saved us. Let us call it what it was… a mutiny. All that saved us was the fact that it was not the Captain but an imposter!

I should have picked up on what was happening from the fact that the Captain was detached from his emotions. He is a disciplined man but not unemotional – clue number one. Number two was not so much that he came to our poker game something he NEVER does, but the conversation we had afterward. That Jean Luc Picard wanted to be warned if the crew's loyalty should waiver should have been a red flag. Was it? IT WAS NOT!

I was engrossed with Will Riker… as usual. There I was in Ten Forward with my Imzadi in a rare moment of being together. I cherish these moments. On a ship as busy as the Enterprise it is so easy to slip into the routine of work – home; home – work. We see each other on the Bridge but that is no place to conduct a friendship and so the moments we get to just relax with each other are great! I know I know … Ten Forward is a hub for the crew to unwind so how can we be "alone"? We were and you will have to take my word for it!

Any way there we were… When the Captain comes in orders a drink and starts to sing! That was the last straw for Will. The senior officers went into caucus. Thus laying the foundation for the mutiny that followed.

And so in the middle of the face off between Captain and First Officer where loyalties and allegiances have to be decided on the spot… a Picard beams in and before we can blink he has taken command of the ship. Now there is no doubt in my mind that this is the Captain. All the readings matched how I missed it before I don't know.

I talked to Will about this after and he doesn't seem to be concerned. He has an alls well that ends well philosophy. Me? I still wonder… maybe it's because I'm only half Betazed that I missed the signs… yes maybe that's it.

DT

Computer save program.


	21. The Imzadi Files#47: Peak Performance

Title: The Imzadi files – Peak Performance

Author: Rising Sun

For feedback e-mail me at: jagrslc@yahoo.com

For updates on my new FF join: jagrslc-subscribe@yahoogroups.com

FF Archived at: http://www.geocities.com/jagrslc

Rated: G

Summary: A battle simulation has a twist.

Classification: Riker/Troi

Disclaimer: Star Trek: The Next Generation characters portrayed belong to Roddenbery Productions and Paramount Television. No copyright infringement intended. All other characters depicted are purely fictional and any similarities to actual people are purely coincidental.

Feedback: Would make my day!

Story Written December 19, 2001


	22. The Imzadi Files#39: Time Squared

Title: The Imzadi Files – Time Squared

Author: Rising Sun

For feedback e-mail me at: jagrslc@yahoo.com

For updates on my new FF join: jagrslc-subscribe@yahoogroups.com

FF Archived at: http://www.geocities.com/jagrslc

Rated: PG-13

Summary: I've been to bed with worse memories.

Classification: Riker/Troi

Disclaimer: Star Trek: The Next Generation characters portrayed belong to Roddenberry Productions and Paramount Television. No copyright infringement intended. All other characters depicted are purely fictional and any similarities to actual people are purely coincidental.

Feedback: Would make my day!

Story Written - 2001

  
Personal Log – William T. Riker

Last night I invited Deanna over to try out my infamous omelet. It was good to unwind with her. We should do this more often. I enjoy her company and she enjoys mine… I hope. If I say so myself the food was good, the company was good and the conversation was good. A lot of good was going round there. What was great about the whole evening was the kiss.

I didn't mean for it to happen. Mind you I'm not complaining! But I didn't plan to seduce Lt. Commander Deanna Troi… but I did. And enjoyable it was.

We had moved to the sofa for like two boa constrictors we needed to digest that meal. We fit so well together. She sat close to me and I could smell her perfume. I found myself lulled by the rhythm of her voice. It all conspired to take me back to when we were lovers. 

Without thinking… who thinks at these moments? I leaned over and stopped what she was saying with a kiss. A soft sweet gentle kiss... I think I surprised her. Imagine – Deanna is empathic and never saw the kiss coming. She reacted and I must say I liked it. She leaned forward and re-imitated the kiss. What many do not know is that Betazeds may look all calm cool and collected – they are not. Add a few drops of human DNA as in her case and Deanna is a formidable lover.

I'm ashamed to say that I had forgotten how good sex was with her. It was like the first time all over again only this time Deanna was an experienced woman who taught me a trick or two!

+ + +  
  


The following night I decided to try out the eggs on some fellow officers. Can't think of what went wrong the eggs were fine the night before. Only Worf enjoyed them… not even Kate's Romuluan Ale could hide the taste. 

Well what do I care? My Imzadi and I enjoyed them and then some!

Mercifully I was saved by the latest crisis on the Enterprise.

WTR

Computer password protect and save program – beta… zed… 543

==============================================  
  


Personal Log – Deanna Troi

I spent the night in Will's quarters … I didn't mean too but I did. I don't regret it but it should not have happened. My emotions were still scrambled when I had to focus on the latest event on the Enterprise.

A second Jean Luc Picard from six hours into the future had emerged. It was my job to keep my Captain focused, as he understandably was anxious, wary and angry. What I had to face together with Dr. Polaski was would we have to relieve him of duty? As distasteful as that sounded even as we debated it I knew that the first duty had to be to the ship. 

As much as I love this job there are days I really dislike it.

In my efforts to keep my Captain alert for now there were two onboard … I had to accompany him almost everywhere. He really is an incredible man. He faced this stressful situation with a dignity and control that many others don't have. His metal was never more tested than when he had to shoot the second Picard. In effect shooting himself.

In the end we lived to tell the tale but at what emotional cost?

Now that we are between crisis and all is silent I find myself alone with my thoughts of Will Riker. I've been to bed with worse memories.

DT.

Computer save program.


End file.
